A Thin Line
by Chibi Schoen
Summary: I wasn't sure how to rate it, nudity and such, not much violence... Getting longer ^_^
1. The Thin Line

Well I'll warn the readers once more, theres nudity and stuff but I didn't take it very far.  
  
I guess I'm slowly taking my stories further, step by step. This one became hard to write after I ended up comparing a few parts of this  
  
to Bert and Ernie. Read the first three quotes and you might see what I mean. Well Enjoy ^_^ Please review!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Brad..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm bored, Brad"  
  
"So? Go play with Farfarello."  
  
"Finish your work and let's do something."  
  
"Like what? There isn't much for us to do here."  
  
"Theres nightclubs and stuff right?"  
  
"You are not getting drunk. I am not dragging you home again." Brad brushed his hair back slowly with his right hand, wincing at the memory of the last time the redhead had gotten drunk. "Leave me alone, Schuldich." Brad continued to do his paperwork silently.  
  
"God dammit, Brad..." Schuldich left the room slowly and half closed the door behind him.  
  
Brad let out a sigh of relief, perhaps the German would stop tempting him for the night....that would be nice. Each day he came closer and closer to taking a piece of that man...every night he felt himself losing his control slowly. Tonight...he would try to regain himself, a rest period if you will. Even so, every rest period comes to an end...and did this one....abruptly. The door was opened again and in came Schuldich, walking past Brad, seeming not to notice him. He went straight into the bathroom and closed the door. Brad sighed. "At least he isn't bothering me." He heard the shower turn on and knew he would be in there for a while....good.  
  
Time passed and Brad worked on his paperwork diligently. He stopped working after a little while and took note of the glare on his glasses. He tried to clean them with his shirt but it wouldn't work...he had to use water. He looked towards the bathroom door hesitantly, the sound of water running still coming from inside. He got up from his chair and mumbled to himself, "I'll just slip in and out. He won't notice." He walked slowly to the door and opened it quietly, heading to the sink. He took off his glasses and reached for the faucet when he looked into the mirror to see the shower curtain open and a certain redhead staring at him. Green eyes glowed behind wet red hair, both of which above a well fitted, often seen smirk. Brad made the mistake of turning around with a shocked look when the German pulled him into the shower and landed him against a wall, but sitting on the floor. Hot water ran down his face as he watched the other man kneel down over him and hold him in place. The german stared into his eyes and moved in, pressing his lips hard against Brad's. Brad started to kiss back but stopped himself from submitting with the last thread of control he had left. The kiss was broken and Schuldich just smiled at Brad.  
  
"I know you didn't hate that Bradley. Naughty." And that said, The german dried his hair, wrapped himself in a towel and left.  
  
Brad sat there, still stunned and soaking wet on the floor of the shower. Wet hair fell into his eyes as his head fell forward, bringing him back to the world. He pried himself off the floor and stumbled out of the shower, grabbing his glasses off of the counter and washing them on his now wet shirt. He took his shirt off and hung it up to dry and he walked out of the bathroom and took a towel from the closet, passing Schuldich on the bed. He watched Brad stomp in and out of the bathroom with a smirk, enjoying how he had played with the oracle, and his reaction. Finally Brad came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, and looked over at Schuldich.  
  
"Why don't you put some clothes on?" Brad inquired to the man in the towel who was laying on his bed.  
  
"Why leave the show early?"  
  
Brad gave him a stern look. "What are you planning...?"  
  
"Why.....nothing, my dear." Schuldich stood up letting his towel fall to the floor at the foot of the bed. He walked towards Brad with a smirk as the american backed against a wall. He wrapped his arms around Brad's waist, walking him backward towards the bed against his will.  
  
"Come on now dear....why can't you admit it.." He continued back and tripped over the edge of the bed, taking them both down with Brad on top, his towel falling over Schuldich. "Theres a thin line between your control and your desire. All I have to do is slide it out from under you, like I did your feet, and soon to be more."  
  
"Schuldich...I am going to kill you."  
  
"Why Bradley? Because I'm giving you what you want?" Brad didn't move at all, for once he didn't have an answer. He stared at the german for a moment, unable to believe he was losing. He felt the towel sliding out from between them.  
  
"Schuldich! Don't you dare move that towel!"  
  
"Why? Are you going to get up? I don't see you making any efforts to move." He pulled the towel completely out from between them and Brad could feel the warmth of Schuldich all over him. It stunned him and he couldn't think straight for a moment. "Brad....forget about work once in a while." His voice sounded almost sad, like it longed to say those words for a while. Brad's head fell to Schuldich's shoulder, as the german's arms wrapped around him. "I want you to be honest with me, Brad."  
  
"What..??"  
  
"Tell me how you really feel right now...if you still want to go back to work...I'll let go."  
  
Brad could have saved himself...he could have regained his composure and finished his work...but...no.  
  
"Brad?..............Brad....??"  
  
"....Don't let go." That was all he could think of to say, and yet somehow it was all Schuldich needed. He tightened his hold on the american and the two of them layed there for hours.  
  
************  
  
Continued in Chapter 2- A Broken Line * see ya there! 


	2. AfterShock

I'm having trouble thinking about where to bring it...my chapters seem somewhat short....if you can help me bring it towards some sort of conclusion...let me know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad opened his eyes slowly. He glanced over at the clock, 3:33 AM glowed green and reflected in his eyes. He ran a hand through the long red hair of the sleeping man next to him and smiled. He pulled the covers back and picked up the german, laying him softly at the top of the bed, crawling in next to him and pulling the blankets over them both. After a few minutes the german rolled over and kissed Brad softly on the lips. Brad smiled, brushing the red hair back, kissing him softly as well. Schuldich wrapped his arms around Brad's waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply, and this time Brad didn't resist, but gladly kissed him back. Brad wrapped one arm around the german's shoulders, and the other around his waist, rolling him on top and pulling his head down into a long kiss. Schuldich stared deep into Brad's eyes after breaking the kiss, and ran a hand down his side.  
  
"It's interesting to see those beautiful eyes of yours full of something besides hate and anger."  
  
"What is in them now?" Brad asked, with a smile.  
  
"Well.....the only way to know exactly is through the lips..."  
  
"How corny, Schu--" The german cut off his sentence with another deep kiss, but this one was harder, and lead to more. The kisses got harder and more intense as time passed. They ran their hands all over each other by the time they had to stop and breathe. Schuldich layed down with his head on Brad's chest, listening to his heart.  
  
"Hey Brad...."  
  
"Mm? What?"  
  
"I...I...love you..."  
  
Brad squeezed the redhead and held him tight. "Me too, Schuldich..." Slowly the two of them fell asleep holding each other, each enjoying the others presence.....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for it being so short.... 


	3. Walking On a Broken Line

Welcome to Chapter 3- Walking On a Broken Line  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brad....tell me....what ran through your mind last night...." Schuldich slipped a shirt on and looked over at Brad.  
  
"Interesting that you, the mindreader, would be asking someone what they were thinking."  
  
"You're a different story, Brad. You don't let me in."  
  
Brad smirked and looked at the german with a proud smile. "You're right....but I'm sure you know what was on my mind anyway."  
  
"Maybe..." He continued to tuck his shirt in and buckle his belt. He looked back to the american and put his jacket on, but didn't button it. He walked casually over to Brad, who still had no shirt on and he wrapped his arms around his slender, muscular body. "So we're keeping this from innocent young Nagi...correct?"  
  
"And Farfarello." Brad nipped at the other man's lips before breaking away and going to get a shirt. Schuldich buttoned his jacket and slipped his bandana and sunglasses on and layed back on the bed.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" He lazily asked Brad, sinking into the bed.  
  
"Meeting with Takatori and then coming back here. Nagi is going shopping and I need you to walk Farfarello while I do whatever work Takatori gives us."  
  
"Can I take him to the flower shop?"  
  
"Fine...just make sure you clean up after him."  
  
"Yes yes..." Schuldich replied with a smirk on his face at the mere thought of bringing the berserk irishman for a "visit" with Weiss.  
  
Brad stepped around the corner and glanced at Schuldich. "Well, lets get moving." Schuldich pulled himself off the bed and followed Brad out to the living room, where Nagi and Farfarello were waiting patiently for them. "Alright, let's go." The four of them proceeded out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator, which they took to the top floor.  
  
"So what are we being called in for?" Nagi asked Brad as the elevator hummed, the music getting more and more annoying by the minute.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Maybe another assignment, maybe more paperwork. It doesn't matter....whatever it is we have to do it."  
  
Nagi nodded as the door opened and the group stepped out and walked down the hall to an office marked "Takatori, Reiji." Crawford slid the door open and the four went inside....  
  
*****  
  
I bet this whole line theme is raising a lot of questions.... hahaha.  
  
~  
  
Meet us in Chapter 4 - Intersecting Lines * See ya there!! 


	4. Intersecting Lines

Chapter 4 - Intersecting Lines  
  
We have touched...our meeting was set from the beginning.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad was the first to step out of the office, with a sour face and a folder tucked under one arm. Schuldich followed with his hands in his pockets and a bothered expression. Nagi and Farfarello proceeded after the other two, with their usual blank expressions.  
  
"More paperwork....."  
  
"More boredom...." Brad and Schuldich made their remarks one after another as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. They took it back down to the 12th floor.  
  
"Why are we doing all this paperwork?" Nagi asked Brad as they descended floors.  
  
"I don't know. He thinks of us as slaves rather than bodyguards. Pretty soon I will just start writing false information on these forms and such. I will get him screwed over."  
  
Schuldich smirked. "A good idea..." He snickered and looked at Brad, sending a thought into his head. "-Don't forget there is other work to be done besides that paperwork...-" And following that his tongue slipped briefly across his lips just long enough for the american to see it before anyone else did.  
  
"Hm." Crawford replied to the german and the elevator door opened. They stepped out and walked to their room.  
  
"Crawford."  
  
"Yes?" Brad replied to the small japanese boy standing next to him.  
  
"I need money. You wanted me to go grocery shopping, right?"  
  
"Just a moment." Crawford unlocked the door to the apartment and slipped the key into his pocket, pulling his wallet out. He handed Nagi some money and the boy went on his way. Schuldich proceeded to open the door and go inside, Farfarello following close behind him and Brad a few feet later. "Don't forget, Schuldich."  
  
"I know I know." The german grabbed a leash from a hook on the wall and slid it into his pocket. "I'll be going now....come on Farfie." Farfarello followed Schuldich out the door and down the hall, and Brad closed the door behind them.  
  
Brad walked back into his room and set the folder down on his desk with a sigh. He glanced at the bed with a bit of a smile and sat down in front of his desk. "I guess it's time to go back to work..." But he didn't move. "I for once don't want to do this." The german must have been rubbing off on him already. After a minute of staring at the stack of papers before him, he forced himself to work.  
  
**********  
  
"Farfie, stick around!! Come on don't maul him!!! GET OVER HERE!!!" Schuldich pulled the irishman off of another man and dragged him down the sidewalk. "Do you WANT the leash, or are you going to be good?"  
  
The irishman stared up at him with a blank expression and anger in his eye. After about a moment he backed off and continued to walk.  
  
"-Geez...this is like taking care of a dog....maybe I should get him a muzzle...-" The german thought as he walked, keeping one eye on Farfarello at all times. "-Better yet....maybe I could sell him....-" Schuldich glanced over at the irishman. "-You can sell almost everything on eBay....I wonder how much I could get for a psychopath....-"  
  
While Schuldich was in thought, Farfarello took it upon himself to find someone to assist him in huting God. He jumped on a woman and pulled out a knife, closing the blade in on her throat. He was about to cut her when the german grabbed him by the collar and ran like hell. While he was running he clipped the leash on the irishman and then slowed down to a walk.  
  
"I should forget to feed you tonight."  
  
The irishman just glared at Schuldich.  
  
**********  
  
Nagi passed shelf after shelf, sighing at the annoyance of not being able to use his telepathy in public. He would have levitated everything he needed into the cart and been done in one minute, but he wasn't one to go against Crawford's orders. He picked up box after can after bag after container and was bored out of his mind by the time he had gotten to the register. It took forever to be scanned and rung up, the woman at the register was really slow. Once he payed he carried the bags half with his own strength and half with telepathy, hiding the hovering bags so no one would notice. He looked like he was balancing a lot of things in an unbalanced way. A lot of people stared at the short Japanese boy has he walked down the busy streets towards the apartment building.  
  
*********  
  
"I bet everyone else is having a better time than this." Brad mumbled as he forced his hand along the papers. "Maybe I can work better after dinner...." He stopped for a minute, recalling something the german had sent through his mind before he left.   
  
----  
  
"-Maybe after dinner tonight I could take your mind off of that horrible paperwork, dear.-" And following that statement, the usual smirk crossed his face as he left.  
  
----  
  
"-Why did that sentence sound so damn good....-" Brad couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tonight...damn his powers for never showing his own future... Although he couldn't hate the suspense, he didn't feel like that very often, he never had much of a Christmas when he was little, and very few things were unpredictable like Schuldich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meet us again in Chapter 5 - Predictably Unpredictable!  
  
-perhaps by then we'll be going somewhere...- 


End file.
